Insulin-like growth factor (IGF-1) signaling is highly implicated in cancer, with the IGF-1 receptor (IGF-1R) as the predominating factor. IGR-1R is important for tumor transformation and survival of malignant cells, but is only partially involved in normal cell growth. Targeting of IGF-1R has been suggested to be a promising option for cancer therapy. (Larsson et al., Br. J. Cancer 92:2097-2101 (2005)).
Anaplastic lymphoma kinase (ALK), a member of the insulin receptor superfamily of receptor tyrosine kinases, has been implicated in oncogenesis in hematopoietic and non-hematopoietic tumors. The aberrant expression of full-length ALK receptor proteins has been reported in neuroblastomas and glioblastomas; and ALK fusion proteins have occurred in anaplastic large cell lymphoma. The study of ALK fusion proteins has also raised the possibility of new therapeutic treatments for patients with ALK-positive malignancies. (Pulford et al., Cell. Mol. Life. Sci. 61:2939-2953 (2004)).
Because of the emerging disease-related roles of IGF-1R and ALK, there is a continuing need for compounds which may be useful for treating and preventing a disease which responds to inhibition of IGF-1R and ALK.